Hijos de la Noche
by Preciossa
Summary: No sabe lo que siente cada vez que la mira, sólo sabe que la desea.
1. Deshojar margaritas

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Deshojar margaritas.

Para algunos, una frase inofensiva. Pero cuando eres tú, el significado no es tan inofensivo. Esas palabras me dan consuelo. Tienen un significado único que no puedo describir. También define a la perfección lo que hago. Unos me consideran una bestia inhumana, otros un asesino. Cuando alguien me ve, al instante saben que la muerte les acecha, soy lo último que ven en su vida. Soy la línea que separa la vida de la muerte. Tengo un aúrea que atrae a la gente. Soy lo que la mayoría de las adolescentes desean. Y mis ojos anhelan la sangre de esas adolescentes, dulces como una galleta de chocolate de tu marca favorita, el dulce que te hace gemir cuando lo tienes en tu boca. Mi olor también las atrae, al igual que un ramo de rosas frescas. Si puedo conseguir que me miren a los ojos, sé que no opondrán resistencia cuando me aproxime hacia ellas, me entregarán todo lo que les pida, hasta la última gota de sangre, su vida, su cuerpo, todo será mío. Y todo eso no es más que energía para mí, alimento. No soy un cadáver sin vida ni sentimientos, tampoco un simple asesino que mata a gente inocente por el simple hecho de sobrevivir. Otro de los nombre que he sido llamado a menudo...

Vampiro.

Ese nombre es como un susurro de muerte, no puedo sobrevivir sin la sangre de otros. Las personas que no tienen miedo de mi presencia vienen a mí con estacas y crucifijos, pero no saben que no van a conseguirme atrapar. Soy mejor que ellos, más rápido, más listo, más astuto. Mi nueva misión es seducir a la Cazadora de Sombras, Clarissa Morgensten. ¡Qué nombre tan precioso para una Cazadora de Sombras! Me ha mirado a los ojos y no ha sentido miedo...intrigante, extraño. Ha llamado mi atención y sólo por eso, voy a ayudar a proteger Idris, sólo por esta vez. Todo lo que necesito es un momento de su hermosa mirada. Necesito ver sus ojos cuando me aproxime a ella, pero sobre todo, necesito...

Su sangre.


	2. Obsesión entre las sombras

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Ella es perfecta, un manjar y verdaderamente poderosa. Ella es mi obsesión. Es mi Clarissa. Tal vez no la tengo en mis manos, pero algún día la tendré. Sólo hace falta que ella vuelva al Hotel Dumort y será mía. Me la igual lo que diga la Clave. Puede que no la conozca del todo, pero sé que ella es un diamante en bruto. Reconozco lo que es valioso cuando lo veo. Además, todo humano tiene sus defectos.

Ha demostrado ser todo un tesoro a la espera de ser descubierto. Me intriga mi pequeña Cazadora de Sombras. No sólo la quiero como amante porque sea una rareza. Quiero que pertenezca a los Hijos de la Noche. Al poderoso clan de vampiros de Manhattan. Tal vez ella no me ve como su hombre. Pero algún día lo hará y si no, el tiempo me dará la razón. Porque soy Raphael Santiago y por ahora, Clarissa Fray es mi obsesión. Sólo falta tener un poco de paciencia y el día que ella gobierne el clan conmigo llegará.

Tarde o temprano llegará.

Por eso la observaba.

Desde hacía varias semanas, la había visto.

Veía como se perdía en las sombras, sucumbía a ellas voluntariamente, abrazándolas. Lo sabía con certeza, porque también las había dado la bienvenida, cuando vinieron a mí, hace mucho tiempo.

Había una cierta comodidad allí, en las sombras.

La oscuridad que envolvía el alma era un hogar listo para aquellos que estaban dispuestos a ser envueltos en la soledad, después de todo.

Y así había visto su esfuerzo por aprender a vivir en las sombras, camuflándose en ellas hasta que no quedase nada de luz en su interior.

Todo porque el Cazador de Sombras y ella eran hermanos.

Parecía que, tras esa noticia, Clarissa Fray había renunciado a toda esperanza.

Había corrido directamente al Hotel Dumort, por razones todavía desconocidas para mí. Y algo oscuro y apasionado había invadido su cuerpo. Una sensación que yo, Raphael Santiago, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba.

La quería.

Quería conquistarla.

Quería poseerla.

Tenía que tenerla.

Y lo haría.

Por eso la esperaba en la oscuridad.

Sabía que ella vendría.

Me había convertido en su refugio, su consuelo, su escape del mundo, que se estaba derrumbando ante ella. Y yo sabía que ella lo sabía.

Clary lo encontraría en las sombras. Siempre lo hacía. Ella sería suya.


	3. Falling for

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Desde el momento en que la vi, supe que había algo diferente acerca de Clary Fray.

Sonaba humanamente preocupante, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer sobre mis pensamientos, sólo estaba contento de que nadie pudiera leerlos.

Por supuesto, sería divertido ver cómo reaccionaría Clary al escuchar mis pensamientos, aunque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlos públicos. ¿Qué podía hacerme? Nada en absoluto. Era mucho más rápido que ella.

Aunque no me gustaría que Clarissa viese la totalidad de mis pensamientos hacia ella...podría asustarla.

¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piense una Cazadora de Sombras?

Bueno, ya me di cuenta de que Clarissa Fray era más que una simple Cazadora de Sombras.

La primera cosa que noté, al igual que todos los demás vampiros en una proximidad cercana a ella, fue su olor. Era tan embriagador...

Podía recordar tan fácilmente su respiración. Esto hizo mi boca agua, mi garganta ardía ante el mero pensamiento de morder la piel blanquecina de su cuello.

Tendría que alimentarme de nuevo, pronto.

Sabía que el niño ángel había estado luchando contra el impulso de clavarnos estacas en nuestros muertos corazones y tenía que felicitarlo por haberse podido controlar. No estaba seguro de si sería o no capaz de hacerlo.

Su belleza era algo que me llamó la atención. Clary no era la chica más hermosa que había conocido, como estoy seguro de que muchos dirían. No era una vampiresa, pero no pude encontrar ningún fallo en su apariencia. Observé a Elliot y supuse que estaba pensando parecido a mí.

No era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Ningún ser humano jamás me habló con la confianza con la que ella lo hizo. Pude ver que se estaba controlando a sí misma de decir lo que realmente quería. Me pareció casi refrescante.

Cuando eres un vampiro, los días parecen fundirse unos con otros. Cada día parecía consistir en las mismas tareas. Pero esto era diferente. Clarissa era diferente.

Clarissa.

Su nombre vino a mí tan fácilmente. Aunque sabía que prefería llamarse Clary, para mí sonaba más insultante. Parecía que la estaban haciendo casi insignificante. Desde el primer momento que la vi, sentí como si tuviera un vínculo con ella, de una manera que ningún otro lo tenía. Una vez más, sonaba inquietantemente humano. Culpaba a Clarissa por eso.

Ella me había frustrado hoy y creo que se ha dado cuenta de eso. Quería tenerla, mirarla, poseerla. También me gustaría admitir que tenía curiosidad por lo que ella pensaba de mí.

Pero al final, todo quedó en simples sueños e ilusiones.

Curiosamente, también era muy refrescante. Por el reto, la ilusión de la persecución en el cortejo. La seducción a una Cazadora de Sombras.

¿Por eso ella me afecta tanto?

¿Era una combinación de todo?

Entendía que ella parecía odiarme, posiblemente amenacé a alguien muy importante para ella, aunque no es culpa mía, técnicamente, Simon, la rata, estaba en mi territorio.

Sorprendentemente extraño, a pesar de las circunstancias, Clarissa me cayó bien, hoy.

Me prometí mientras se alejaba de mí, que no se iría durante mucho tiempo y que cuando regresara, jamás se iría.

Siempre había conseguido lo que yo quería y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

Clarissa Fray era demasiado preciosa para dejarla escapar, me di cuenta de eso y no iba a permitir que sucediese.


	4. Control

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Control.

Esa fue la palabra que vino a mi mente mientras observaba al muchacho frente a mí. Ironía, picardía, sarcasmo. Ese muchacho irradiaba cada una de esas cosas.

El control era evidente en cada uno de sus movimientos. Calculadores, pero no atemorizantes. El control en cada uno de sus pasos.

Cada sílaba perfectamente dicha, que caía de sus labios tentadores era controlada, cada mirada significativa alrededor, como si buscase a alguien que pudiese estar espiando; y cada palabra que susurraba en la quietud de la noche.

Arrastraba las palabras con suavidad.

Se frotó sus pálidas manos en un afán pueril, la esquina de su boca se levantó ligeramente en una sonrisa peligrosa, sólo unos segundos. Jace no lo notó, pero yo sí. Él inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, lentamente, su mirada vagó de Jace a mí.

Me estremecí ligeramente cuando una vez más, su mirada cayó sobre mí. Poco a poco, más lentamente de lo que fue posible, extendió su mano hacia mí, en un gesto de caballerosidad, perdido hace tiempo.

Atrapada en su mirada, como un ratón hipnotizado por una serpiente, alcé la mano, notando la anticipación invadir mi cuerpo. La desaprobación de Jace era notable, pero él estaba detrás de mí, pero todo a mi alrededor se había desvanecido, aparte de la mirada expectante que me inmovilizó.

Fascinante.

Fue un momento eterno que duró sólo un segundo, y por un instante, me sentí atraída por él. Como si fuera lo que había estado esperando durante toda mi vida.

Nada importaba. Ni Jace, ni que estuviéramos a punto de entrar en el Hotel Dumort, un hotel plagado de vampiros. La presencia de este chico me ofrecía protección y seguridad. Con él, sabía que no tenía nada que temer, con él tenía comodidad y unas innegables ganas de besarles, de acercarme a él.

Pero frente a mí, una mano pálida se extendía ante mí y una sonrisa beatificaba un rostro angelical, con una mirada sapiente, como si supiera exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando en ese mismo instante. Delante de mí, ese chico irradiaba peligro y la emoción que a ello conllevaba.

Tenía la impresión de que me podía matar en menos de un instante, que podría arrancar mis extremidades, como si fueran las ramas de un árbol, con un simple movimiento de su dedo o una inclinación de cabeza.

Raphael Santiago era su nombre.

El chico más extraño que he conocido.

Más tarde descubriría que era el líder de los vampiros de Manhattan, juez, jurado y verdugo, una combinación aterradora.

Pero en ese instante, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Dudé, observando al muchacho frente a mí.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, una risita escapó de sus labios llenos de alegría y miré una vez más su rostro, un ligero rubor ascendía por mis mejillas.

Sus labios revelaron una dentadura perfecta, bajo una nariz que parecía esculpida por un delicado escultor. Sus ojos grandes, cautivadores, de mirada penetrante, se oscurecían.

Tomé mi decisión.

Dando un paso adelante, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

Después, me deslicé sobre la rampa que nos metería en el Hotel Dumort.


	5. Maldito corazón

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Es increible ¿cómo pudo pasar? Ella es una Cazadora de Sombras, pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentirme de la manera en que me siento cada vez que la veo. Creo que empecé a sentir esto por ella, desde aquel momento en que la indiqué la manera de entrar en el Hotel Dumort, cuando fueron a buscar a la rata, Simon.

La verdad es que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de la manera en que lo hizo. Yo siempre impongo respeto y consigo lo que quiero, pero ella…ha conseguido romper todas mis barreras. ¿Por qué negarlo?

Pero debo tener la mente despejada, no puedo ni debo, sentir cosas por ella, pues soy un vampiro, líder del clan, inmortal, mientras que ella es una simple humana. Sé que tarde o temprano ella morirá. Pero ¿podré dejarla morir cuándo llegue el momento?

Nunca antes, nadie se había atrevido a tratarme de la forma en que ella lo hace y la manera en la que me miró cuando quise que me entregasen al vampiro diurno...no es nada personal, sólo política; no es que quiera matarle por tener el privilegio de estar cerca de ella, de haberla besado, sentirla en su cercanía, oh no, no se trata de eso. Tampoco se trata de que siempre esté junto a ella, que ella siempre lo defienda. No es así, en absoluto.

Sólo tengo que repetírmelo unas cuantas veces más, tal vez así logre mentalizarme en lo que realmente es: ¡Cargarme al vampiro diurno para ser el único vampiro al que ella acuda cuando necesite algo de los Hijos de la Noche! ¡No! ¡No era eso! ¡El vampiro diurno supone una amenaza para los de su clase! ¡Eso era! Simplemente eso, una amenaza que había que eliminar cuanto antes…y no tiene nada que ver con ella.

Porque nunca jamás, nadie le había desafiado de esa manera. Él lo único que había hecho era pedir algo a cambio de que los Hijos de la Noche luchasen la batalla contra Valentine.

Pero ella, fue la primera. Y por esa acción, aunque no lo admitiría bajo tortura, se ganó mi corazón.

Siempre he estado acostumbrado a que la gente haga lo que quiero, cuando quiero y como quiero, sin que nadie proteste. Todo a mi alrededor es miedo, temor. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¿No ve que la puedo matar en cualquier momento? Sólo tengo que poner mis colmillos en su garganta, apretar y…

Pero no puedo ni siquiera pensarlo. Lo cierto es que he estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, algunas de ellas realmente hermosas e increíbles en la cama, he disfrutado con todas y con cada una de ellas hasta el cansancio. Disfruté cuando las ataba al cabezal de la cama, disfruté cuando pasaba mis colmillos sobre ellas, provocándolas miedo, me deleité cuando veía sus caras de placentero sufrimiento, cuando ellas me suplicaban que acelerase esa tortura y las hiciera mías, pero yo hacía caso omiso a sus súplicas, y continuaba, haciéndolas gritar de placer, mientras ellas se sentían impotentes y las emociones las embargaban. Disfruté cuando las quitaba la ropa de un tirón y ellas sentían miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer. También disfruté cuando las penetraba por detrás, cuando jugaba con ellas y las hacía jadear. Cuando las besaba, mordía, bebía su sangre y esencia, las hacía mías una y otra vez. Y una vez obtenía lo que querían, usaba mis habilidades de fascinación con las humanas para convencerlas de que sólo se trataba de un sueño.

Para mi todas ellas eran putas. Pero me gustaría verla a ella, sometida de esa manera. Sé que nunca se dejará, y ese carácter protestón es lo que me gusta de ella. La manera que tiene de retarme, de usarme como escudo, tal y como pasó en el Dumort, aunque ambos sepamos que no va a matarme. Es ella la que ha conseguido meterse de lleno en mis pensamientos, y su nombre…es Clary Morgensten.


	6. Dream with me

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

- Raphael déjate llevar por tus pensamientos y muéstrame tus sueños más salvajes. Hazme todo lo que has soñado hacer conmigo.-dijo Clary.

- Está bien.-le dije.-¿Pero qué sabes acerca de mí? ¿Porqué nunca respondes a mi pregunta?

- Pregúntalo de nuevo, Raphael.-respondió Clary impaciente.-Pregúntame lo que quieres saber.

- ¿Por qué la noche me atrae hacia ti con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué siempre termino soñando contigo?

- ¿Sueñas conmigo, Raphael?-preguntó Clary.-Sabes que en los sueños residen los verdaderos deseos? ¿Aquellos que tan desesperadamente quieres ocultar? ¿Sueñas conmigo para aliviar tus penas? ¿O quizás lujuriosamente, porque sabes que soy lo que más anhelas?

Me estremecí ante ambos pensamientos, pero sabía que sus palabras eran muy ciertas.

Sabes muy bien lo que sucede en todos mis sueños, ya que tú estás en cada uno de ellos.-la dije.

- ¿Por qué la noche me atrae hacia ti con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?

- La transformación ha comenzado.-dijo Clary.-Me siento irresistiblemente atraída a ti, como si quisiera que fuésemos uno.

- No somos uno del todo, Clary.-la dije.-Pero muy pronto podríamos serlo, si me dejas hacer una cosa muy simple. Dame acceso a ti por completo. Sólo entonces puedo poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

Clary sonrió y extendió la mano y nuestra piel se puso en contacto. Estaba inseguro, normalmente aquí era cuando despertaba y comprobaba que nada de esto era real, que todo había sido un sueño; pero cogí su mano, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y luego me atrajo hacia ella y me besó, demasiado duro para querer despertar.

Y sin embargo lo hice…desperté.

Y cada día que duermo me maldigo por soñar con ella. Porque ella está prohibida; es una Cazadora de Sombras, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo; pensar cada milésima de segundo en ella, querer verla, querer sentirla…

Ni siquiera cuando puedo descansar cuando lo pretendo.

Pero al menos me quedan los sueños, aquellos en los que la noche nos atrae fuertemente a ambos, aquellos en los que la enseño todo lo que debe saber sobre nuestra especie: los Hijos de la Noche. Porque es en esos sueños, donde no siento su desprecio, donde Clary renace como una criatura tan pálida como la nieve, más hermosa de lo que nadie se imagina.

Porque en mis sueños…Clary Morgensten es mía.


	7. Dulce sangre

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

La sangre es necesaria para la vida. Es algo que ayuda a seguir viviendo, al igual que respirar es de los vivos.

Nos mantiene despiertos. Nos mantiene atados a este mundo.

Sangre. Ah, dulce sangre.

Corre por nuestras venas y nuestros muertos corazones. Hace que podamos existir. Es lo que le da color a nuestro mundo. Es lo que nos hace únicos. Al igual que el ADN, no hay dos personas con la misma sangre. Cada uno tiene diferente sangre, un sabor único. Y cuanto más dulce sea la sangre…mejor.

Para mí, la sangre es vida. No puedo estar sin ella, porque cuanto más tiempo paso sin beberla, más peligroso me vuelvo. Y cuanto más bebo, más fuerte me vuelvo. Si no la tomo…muero.

Después de 50 años, he aprendido a controlarme. Todo se debe a la práctica. Aunque actualmente me preocupo más de cuidarme de mis enemigos. Trato de evitarlos. Pero, a veces, simplemente, tienes que matar.

Actualmente, la gente es demasiado entrometida.

Como el Daylighter cuando era humano. Él me acechaba. Odio cuando la gente observa cada uno de mis movimientos. Me espiaba, invadía mi privacidad. Claro que no tenía porqué matarlo, pero sabía demasiado.

Matar es desordenado.

Matar es fácil.

Y morir es todavía más fácil.

Y cuando mato, tengo que borrar mis huellas, para que no quede ningún rastro de mí. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

He estado despierto durante muchos años y me queda la inmortalidad. Siglos y siglos de historia que viviré sin envejecer.

Para unos, soy un muerto viviente.

Para otros, un proyecto de ciencias.

Para el resto, soy peligroso.

Y a los que me han hecho daño, que se preparen.

No, no tengo alma.

No, no soy un muerto viviente.

Sin embargo, debes tenerme miedo.

No soy cortés, pero no dañaré a los pequeños que caminan por el parque, aunque si caminas a las mismas horas que yo, es probable que ya no estés vivo.

A menos que seas un Hijo de la Noche.

Los muertos no regresan de la muerte. La gente no muere y resucita de entre los muertos. No funciona así. Puede que sí en las películas, pero no en la vida real. Asique olvídate de todo lo que sabes.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo. El tiempo no me importa. El tiempo es algo que nunca se acaba para mí. Sólo tengo que controlar cuándo es de día y cuando de noche, eso es vital para mi supervivencia…y para los de mi clase.

No puedes parar a la muerte, no funciona así. Y si me molestas, sólo conseguirás que te mate más rápido.

Si te beso, te dejaré la marca de mis colmillos, acercándote a la muerte.

La muerte es dulce…tan dulce.

Normalmente, me controlo.

Normalmente, no soy un asesino.

Últimamente, la gente me ha encontrado demasiado.

Últimamente, la gente decide el momento en el que quiere dejar de vivir.

Y cuando pruebes mi sangre, te poseeré. Seré dueño de tu mente y todo en lo que podrás pensar será en mí. Buscarás complacerme.

Estoy esperando, esperando a que huyas; a que te des cuenta de lo que soy. Porque una vez que lo hayas hecho, no querrás saber de mí.

Recordaré tu rostro durante toda la eternidad, aun cuando me hayas olvidado. Recordaré cuando fuiste cuando te acercaste, Clarissa Morgensten, como de suave fue tu piel cuando me rozaste. Porque en ese instante, te deseé. En ese instante, quise hacerte mía.

A diferencia de ti, algunas personas tratan de empujarme a la muerte; algunos quieren ver cuales son mis límites antes de yacer muerto.

Pero no voy a morir.

Nunca moriré.

Asique si me dañas, te haré daño.

Asique si me dañas, la muerte te estará esperando.

Asique si me dañas, no tardarás en estar con tu Dios.

No digas que no te lo advertí, Clary ¿sabes lo que soy?

Sí que lo sabes, pero ¿me temes?

Los que me han hecho daño, están aterrorizados. Sin embargo, los que no lo han hecho, no tienen nada que temer. No estás en peligro, Clary. Sólo no me hagas daño, quédate a mi lado.

O simplemente ignórame.

Pero no me tengas asco.

Porque todo se remonta a lo que te dije al principio: la sangre es necesaria para la vida. Es algo que ayuda a seguir viviendo, al igual que respirar es de los vivos. Nos mantiene despiertos, nos mantiene atados a este mundo.

Sí, estoy vivo. Ya pasó mi muerte, mi momento de tranquilidad.

No, mi corazón no late, ni tampoco respiro. Tampoco puedo caminar bajo la luz del Sol.

A diferencia de los vivos, no muero fácilmente. Es posible que muera, pero es muy poco probable.

Y difícil.

Sí, soy uno de ellos.

Soy un Hijo de la Noche.

Soy Raphael Santiago, líder del clan de Manhattan.

Y aquellos que han osado hacerme daño: no tardará en llegar su hora.


	8. El pecado más dulce

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que Jace vio en mí, una chica corriente, del montón, en nada comparable a las bellezas que, estaba segura, él acostumbraba a salir. La primera vez que lo vi, me pareció hermoso, más tarde, supe que era un Cazador de sombras.

- Esto no debería estar pasando.-me dijo él por aquel entonces.-Eres una mundana, se supone que no deberías verme.

Al principio no le entendí, no sabía lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, pensaba que no era más que un gamberro perteneciente a una banda. Más tarde, vino a buscarme a la cafetería donde había quedado con Simon, en ese instante supe que estaba enamorada perdidamente de aquel desconocido.

Y de eso, hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Pero hace tan sólo unas horas, se ha desatado una guerra entre los Nefilim y Valentine. Y yo quiero participar de alguna manera, ayudar a formar la alianza entre los Submundos y los Cazadores de Sombras. Pero el jefe de los vampiros, Raphael Santiago, ha puesto una condición para ser partícipe de la guerra: debemos entregar a Simon, mi mejor amigo y el único vampiro diurno existente. Lo peor es que entiendo sus razones, los vampiros son los Hijos de la Noche y un vampiro diurno es una aberración; si fuera cualquier otra persona, alguien desconocido para mí o con quien hubiese tenido menos contacto, le habría expuesto la situación y le habría dejado elegir. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién soy yo para decidir por nadie? Pero no es cualquier persona, ¡se trata de Simon, mi mejor amigo! Asique ahora me dirijo a encontrarme con Raphael, para saber si existe alguna forma de que perdone la vida de Simon.

Me dirigí hacia el bosque, completamente sola, había sido muy fácil escabullirme de toda la multitud, pues estaban más pendientes de la lucha y, tal como pensaba, no repararían en mi sigilosa salida.

Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tal vez esto no haya sido muy buena idea, es decir, ¿ir sola a un encuentro con un vampiro que por poco consigue tendernos una emboscada en el Hotel Dumort? Pero era necesario hablar con él, Los Hijos de la Noche debían participar en la batalla, era la única posibilidad de ganar.

Nada más adentrarme en el bosque, busqué a Raphael, le llamé varias veces, sin resultado, entonces empecé a sentir miedo. ¿Acaso Raphael no estaba aquí? Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente, era el instinto, advirtiéndome lo que yo ya sabía: que esto no había sido muy buena idea. El pánico se adueñó de mi cuerpo y comencé a temer por mi vida. Entonces escuché un ruido y me dirigí hacia allí. ¡Qué sorpresa me llevé cuando descubrí que sólo era el viento! Entonces me di cuenta de que él no saldría porque yo se lo pidiera. Di media vuelta para marcharme, pero Raphael estaba detrás de mí, con una sonrisa que me congeló la sangre. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba detrás? Él se comenzó a acercar y yo retrocedí un par de pasos.

- ¿Es esta la respuesta de Lucian?.-me dijo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? La situación no podía ser más surrealista. Él seguía acercándose y yo retrocedía, quería alejarme de él todo lo que pudiese, temía por mi vida. Seguía retrocediendo hasta que mis pies chocaron contra un árbol, entonces supe que estaba perdida. Él no se detendría y yo no tenía escapatoria.

- Luke no sabe que estoy aquí.-digo en un vano intento de que no se acercara más.

- Oh, ¿entonces has venido sola?-pregunta él con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos.-No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de verme.-dice sonriendo de lado, el ritmo de mi corazón aceleró considerablemente, yo no entiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mis emociones me están fallando, no debería estar comportándome así. Él ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó un poco más hacia mí, yo contuve la respiración.

- Vengo a hablarte de Simon.-digo con seguridad, pero él no se inmutó.

- ¿De verdad? Yo creí que estabas aquí por mí.-dice Raphael acariciando mi rostro con infinita delicadeza, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, confundiéndome todavía más.-Te oí gritar mi nombre antes, estabas buscándome.

- Para hacerte desistir en tu idea de intercambiar a Simon por la ayuda.-digo intentando no cerrar los ojos ante la suave caricia de Raphael. ¿Se puede saber qué me está pasando?

- Asique era por eso.-sonríe Raphael, mi nerviosismo aumenta considerablemente, al igual que el ritmo de mi corazón.-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambio? ¿Tal vez que hiciera el intercambio contigo, pequeña Cazadora de Sombras?

- Eso no es cierto.-digo intentando apartarme. Él puso uno de sus brazos contra el árbol, impidiéndome el paso.

- Sí lo es.-dice él acercándose un poco más. Nuestros rostros estaban a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, su olor me embriagó y luché por no cerrar los ojos, pero no pude reprimir el suspiro que salió de mis labios.-Los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre, somos cazadores y tú, una Cazadora de Sombras, una mortal con sangre, ¿acaso vienes a intercambiar tu sangre por su vida? ¿Qué diría Jace si te viera aquí? ¿Acaso sabe lo que estás haciendo? Creo que no.

- No vengo por eso.-digo segura de mis palabras.-Pero no tengo porqué explicarte nada. Yo amo a Jace, él me ama. Sólo tienes que aceptar el primer trato que te ofreció Luke y dejar a Simon en paz.

- ¿O si no qué? ¿Me dibujarás una runa?-dice él soltando una carcajada.-Si tanto amases a Jace, no estarías aquí, completamente sola, negociando con la muerte.

- Mientes.-digo segura de mis palabras.

- No lo hago, Clary.-dice él agarrándome el mentón, sin hacerme daño, pero impidiendo que me moviese.-No pudiste olvidarme desde que nos conocimos en el Dumort ¿verdad? Por eso ahora estás aquí, no es por Simon, ni por una negociación que estaba perdida desde mucho antes que vinieras. Es por ti, por eso has venido. Querías verme por última vez, por si acaso uno de los dos moría en la batalla.

- Mientes.-vuelvo a repetirle, aunque sus palabras se me clavan como puñales en el corazón.

- No voy a beber tu sangre, Morgensten…al menos, no por ahora.-dice él mirándome a los ojos. Observo sus orbes oscuras, fascinándome completamente.-Y sabes que tengo razón, no tienes nada con lo que negociar y, sin embargo, aquí estás.

- Mientes.-digo intentando sonar convincente.

- Eres una muñequita demasiado terca.-dice él acariciándome el rostro con uno de sus dedos, y aunque lo intento, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos.-Podría hacerte sentir cosas mucho más intensas que tu Cazador de Sombras te hará sentir en la vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte con mi lengua? Podría lamer tu esencia, acariciarte una y otra vez hasta que lo único que salga de tus labios sea mi nombre, ronco por tus jadeos y súplicas mientras te hago sentir las sensaciones más prohibidas y placenteras que no sentirás con nadie excepto conmigo. Podría pasarme horas, días, metido en una habitación contigo, en una cama que jamás querrás abandonar, porque nunca estarás lo suficientemente saciada de mí, siempre querrás más. Porque sientes algo por mí, lo sé desde que impediste que el Cazador de Sombras me matara en el Dumort. Tú también lo sabes y por eso has venido.-acaricia mis labios con el pulgar y yo los entreabro y suspiro. Mi aliento choca en su cara y me doy cuenta del error que he cometido. Abro los ojos y miro a los de Raphael, el color de sus ojos se habían convertido en completa oscuridad, tan negra que no pude evitar austarme cuando comprendí lo que eso significaba. Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó apasionadamente y no sé porque le correspondo con la misma intensidad. Los besos de Jace eran cuidadosos, como si intentase no hacerme daño, cargados de amor y pasión al mismo tiempo, pero el de Raphael era posesivo, apasionado, sin una pizca de sentimiento más allá de la lujuria. Raphael profundiza su lengua y yo le permito el acceso, aún sin saber porque, un gemido escapa de mi garganta y él profundiza aún más el beso, no parece importarle el hecho de que necesite aire para respirar. Cuando parece que no puedo aguantar más sin respirar, él se retira.

- Te fascino, es uno de los dones que tenemos los vampiros. Te sientes atraída hacia mí, me deseas.-dice sonriendo. Yo aún estoy algo confundida por el beso que me acaba de dar, me ha llevado hasta el límite y me ha gustado. Observo que él se vuelve a acercar, entreabro los labios para volver a besarlo. Pasión, lujuria, deseo, peligro, todos esos sentimientos entremezclados en un beso, esta vez soy yo quien pide acceso a su boca, él no me lo concede, es él quien pide permiso para profundizar el beso, yo se lo concedo un poco a regañadientes, en parte porque es él el dominante, en parte porque estaba traicionando a Jace, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, los besos de Raphael eran la fruta prohibida del Jardín del Edén; eran tentación y deseo, pasión y lujuria, y después de todo, yo era humana. Una humana deseando pecar. Es por eso que coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Desgraciadamente, se me olvidó que él era un vampiro y yo una simple humana. Y cuando me di cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Debido a la intensidad del beso, mi labio rozó sus afilados dientes, y el sabor de la sangre no sólo llegó a mi boca, sino también a la suya. Me separé rápidamente de él, y me alejé todo lo que pude. Observé sus ojos, negros. Tragué saliva sonoramente y me pegué más contra el árbol.

- No podrás huir de mí, Clary.-dice él.-Soy tu tentación, yo puedo darte todo lo que tu noviecito no te dará jamás.- No podrás escapar de mi. Porque los vampiros, siempre conseguimos lo que queremos…sobre todo yo. ¡Y adivina qué, Cazadora de Sombras! Acabas de convertirte en mi prioridad.

Pero no tengo miedo, no temo por mi vida. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que Raphael jamás me hará daño. Pero mi situación es confusa: sólo soy una chica enamorada de su hermano, pero que siente una profunda atracción por un vampiro que está intentando matar a mi mejor amigo.

Juntarse con Raphael Santiago, es juntarse con el peligro y no hay manera de que algo con él vaya a acabar bien. Mi padre, Valentine Morgensten, el villano esquizofrénico que intenta acabar con todos los Submundos del mundo, lo mataría si alguna vez se enterase de que un vampiro ha osado tocar a su hija, sangre de su sangre, de la que no se ha preocupado en su vida. Luke es un licántropo que, espero, se case con mi madre algún día y al que quiero como un padre, no sabría con seguridad que reacción tendría si le cuento la profunda atracción que siento por Raphael, pero de seguro, no sería una reacción de apoyo por su parte. Mi madre…bueno, no sabría que reacción tendría, porque se acaba de convertir en una desconocida para mí.

Pero sé una cosa con seguridad: destrozaría a Jace. A la persona que más quiero, a la que amo con locura.

Y saber que le he causado daño alguno, supondría mi muerte. Él moriría de sufrimiento si supiera que me he enamorado de otro chico y yo, moriría de sufrimiento si supiera que de alguna manera he herido sus sentimientos.

Pero en el fondo, quiero que la muerte me corteje, quiero sentir a Raphael, volver a verle. Porque una parte de mi, ya le pertenece.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos besamos, sólo sé, que Raphael se ha marchado y vuelvo a estar sola en el bosque.

Pero una parte de mi, quiere volver a rozar los labios de Raphael, aunque sólo fueran unos segundos, porque sé que eso bastará para llevarme de nuevo al límite, porque sólo hace falta uno de sus besos, un mínimo contacto para que mi corazón se acelerase y mis piernas temblasen.

Un simple contacto con su piel era tan potente para hacer estragos en mi cuerpo.

_"Soy tu tentación"_ me repite la voz de Raphael en mi cabeza. "_Podría hacerte sentir cosas mucho más intensas que tu Cazador de Sombras te hará sentir en la vida, ¿tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte con mi lengua? Podría lamer tu esencia, acariciarte una y otra vez hasta que lo único que salga de tus labios sea mi nombre, ronco por tus jadeos y súplicas mientras te hago sentir las sensaciones más prohibidas y placenteras que no sentirás con nadie excepto conmigo. Podría pasarme horas, días, metido en una habitación contigo, en una cama que jamás querrás abandonar, porque nunca estarás lo suficientemente saciada de mí, siempre querrás más. Porque sientes algo por mí, lo sé desde que impediste que el Cazador de Sombras me matara en el Dumort. Tú también lo sabes y por eso has venido"_ Recuerdo esas palabras, sé que probablemente no las olvide en un largo tiempo. Sonaba tan real, parecía como si me estuviese advirtiendo, por muy estúpido que sonase.

A veces pienso que Raphael lo hace a posta, ¿le divertirá ver lo nerviosa que me pongo en su presencia?

Decido hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Raphael y olvidarlas lo antes posible. No servía de nada darle vueltas a ese asunto, de todas formas, jamás podrá haber nada entre nosotros. Jace me ha dado su palabra de que estará conmigo todo el tiempo que yo desee, y yo lo querré para siempre, porque lo amo y voy a seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida, aunque a veces desee que sus besos se parecieran un poco a los de Raphael.

Raphael...sólo su nombre hace que mi estómago de un vuelco y que una sonrisa adorne mis labios.

La serpiente ha ofrecido la manzana a Eva y ella la muerde encantada. Raphael es la serpiente, la manzana es la tentación y yo soy Eva. Mordí el fruto prohibido, he pecado, y no me arrepiento de mis actos. Nunca me imaginé que el pecado supiese tan dulce. Como ocurrió en la Biblia, Dios expulsó del jardín a Adán y a Eva por morder la manzana. Cuando llegue la hora de luchar a muerte contra mi padre, volveré a ver a Raphael, porque sé que esta ha sido la última visita antes de la batalla, un pequeño encuentro clandestino que ha servido para darnos fuerzas…al menos a mí.

Porque ahora, he de luchar para salvarle la vida, porque si Valentine gana, Raphael dejará de existir. Y yo quiero que Raphael siga existiendo, quiero verle de nuevo.

Pero hay algo que tengo muy claro: no soy un ángel, aunque tenga la sangre de Ithuriel.

Porque está claro, que ya no puedo acceder al cielo, cuando mi cuerpo y mi alma piden a gritos arder eternamente en el infierno.


	9. Love a song for a vampire

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Clary había oído decir que Raphael era el sanguinario vampiro del que no merecía la pena fiarse. Que podías sentir por él lujuria, afecto, algo fraternal o amor entre amigos, pero que él jamás te amaría. Tal argumento no tenía sentido, sobre todo al ver el amor que se procesaban Magnus y Alec. No tenía sentido. Era obvio para cualquiera que tuviese ojos que estaban profundamente enamorados y Clary quería tener algo de eso.

No con ellos específicamente, por supuesto. Con otra persona.

Jace, al final, había roto con ella y ahora salía con Aline Penhallow. Estaba feliz por ellos.

Isabelle estaba saliendo con Alaric, el licántropo que los ayudó a luchar contra Valentine desde el principio. También estaba feliz por ellos.

Maia y Kyle se habían dado una segunda oportunidad y ahora estaban saliendo. También estaba feliz por ellos.

Y Simon estaba saliendo con Gretel, la licántropa perteneciente a la manada de Luke.

Pero, maldita sea, que quería encontrar a alguien, cualquier persona, para sí mismo.

Y quería a Raphael.

Se sentía sola, tenía la sensación de que no pertenecía a ningún mundo: no era Cazadora de Sombras, al no haber recibido el entrenamiento apropiado. No era una humana normal y corriente, al tener la sangre de Ithuriel en ella.

Sin darse cuenta, había caminado hasta el Hotel Dumort.

- No nos hemos visto durante un tiempo, hija de Valentine.-le dijo Raphael a Clary cuando abrió la puerta.-Casi creía que te habías ido.

Clary frunció el ceño.-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todos mis amigos están aquí.

Raphael miró a Clary sarcásticamente.-No eres ni Cazadora de Sombras ni humana. Me ha extrañado mucho verte por aquí.

Clary sacudía la cabeza.-Tan sólo caminaba.

Raphael esbozó una media sonrisa.-¿Y qué haces por aquí, hija de Valentine?-él dio un paso más cerca.-Si pretendes seguir siendo humana, no deberías caminar tan cerca de este hotel. O podrías convertirte en una vampiresa, ya sabes, beber sangre, tener colmillos, no respirar, no oír el latido de tu corazón.-la mano de Raphael fue hacia donde estaba el corazón de Clary.-Porque tu corazón no latirá. No importa cuánto desees engañarte a ti misma. Serás una vampiresa. Morirás. Y no importa cuánto intentes sentirte viva, no lo estarás.

Clary vio como Raphael se marchaba, de alguna manera, encontró gracioso la manera en que caminaba, al igual que una pantera. Cinco minutos más tarde, pensó en el toque de la mano de Raphael sobre ella.

- Tú me harías sentirme viva.-murmuró Clary situando su mano donde minutos antes Raphael había colocado la suya.

* * *

Cuando Clary se presentó en la puerta del Hotel Dumort, Raphael estaba muy sorprendido. Había pensado que la Hija de Valentine trataría de evitarle. Después de todo, había amenazado con matar a Simon en más de una ocasión. Pero de todos modos, ahí estaba ella, con una mochila colgada sobre un hombro. Raphael, simplemente, levantó una ceja, manteniendo su rostro controlado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hija de Valentine?

Clary se encogió de hombros.-Mi madre y Luke se han casado y están un poco...melosos. Así que les dije que necesitaba algo de espacio y este es el único lugar que se me ha ocurrido; tal vez pueda quedarme aquí. No voy a ir a vivir con Alec y no tengo ganas de regresar al Instituto, donde Jace y Aline no paran de...bueno, sería más fácil estar en casa de Luke, que en el Instituto. Y Simon y Gretel tampoco son una opción para ir, están igual de melosos que Jace y Alaine. Así que ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- ¿Y por qué has pensado que puedes quedarte en el Dumort?-le preguntó Raphael. No estaba enfadado, pero sí bastante curioso. No todos los días un Nefilim se presentaba en el Dumort, preguntando si podía quedarse allí.

- Es el primer sitio en el que pensé.-la sorpresa de Raphael debía haber sido evidente, porque Clary añadió.-Y también sabía que había espacio suficiente para uno más.

- Ya veo.-fue la respuesta de Raphael tras una pausa. Se apartó de la puerta.-Supongo que puedes entrar.

- Gracias.-Clary entró en el interior. Era tal y como lo recordaba.

- Ejem.-Clary se volvió para ver a Raphael cerrar la puerta.-¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme.

- Y estás mintiendo acerca de que esa es la única razón para venir aquí.-Raphael sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Clary latiese de golpe. Raphael continuó.-No habrías venido aquí, si no fuera por alguna otra razón. Hay muchos lugares en donde puedes quedarte, sin duda. He oído que el jefe del clan hombre lobo tiene espacio en su librería.-sus labios se curvaron en una mueca leve en la palabra _"hombre_ _lobo_"-Sin embargo, vienes a mí. ¿Por qué?

Clary se encogió de hombros.-En realidad no lo sé. Me sentía atraída hacia aquí...supongo.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Sentí como...no sé cómo describirlo. Creí que podría estar aquí.

- Ya veo ¿y cómo es eso posible?

- ¡No lo sé!

Raphael miró a Clary fijamente a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de que se habían estado acercando durante su discusión. Ella tragó saliva con nerviosismo, antes de que mentalmente se dijera: _"Al diablo con esto"._

Y besase a Raphael. Él le devolvió el beso, agarrando sus brazos delicadamente.

- Oh, maldita sea.-murmuró Clary cuando se separaron.-Esto es realmente malo.

- Está bien.-murmuró Raphael.-Intentaré no morderte la próxima vez.

E incluso, a través de su preocupación, Clary se sintió aliviada. Habría una próxima vez.

* * *

Clary todavía tenía que averiguar por qué, pero a Raphael le gustaba seguir las marcas de runas que tenía en su cuerpo. Cicatrices, marcas de runas...cualquier tipo de marca le fascinaba. Su curiosidad era casi interminable.

- ¿Se supone que esto es algo?-le preguntó Raphael paseando un dedo a lo largo de una runa en el brazo izquierdo de Clary.

- Una runa que me inventé. Fue útil en la batalla contra Sebastian.-esto le valió a Clary una mirada divertida.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que surtió efecto.-fue todo lo que Raphael dijo antes de continuar.-¿Y esto? ¿Cómo obtuviste una cicatriz en una zona tan inusual?

Clary jadeó cuando la mano de Raphael se dirigió al lugar de su pierna en la que llevaba aquella cicatriz.

- No lo recuerdo. Por lo general me las hice con Jace.

- Ah.-la mano de Raphael se dirigió al cuello de Clary.-Creo que podría añadir mi propia marca.

Clary soltó un bufido.-Si quieres, puedes hacerlo. No te convertirás en un vampiro diurno como Simon, pero mi sangre es toda tuya si la necesitas.

Raphael miró a Clary fijamente.-Gracias, Cazadora de Sombras.

- Bueno, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi caliente novio. ¿No, amor?

Raphael frunció la cara en el cuello de Clary.-Eres preciosa.-Clary podía sentir los colmillos de Raphael sobresalir con cautela en su cuello, aunque no era suficiente para causarla daño o rasgarla la piel, pero lo suficiente para que ella los notase.-Me fijé en tí la primera vez que viniste al Dumort a rescatar a tu amigo. Pero ibas con ese Cazador de Sombras...no tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí.

- ¿Estás diciendo que si no hubiese salido con Jace me hubieses transformado en vampiresa?

- Por supuesto. Y tengo intención de hacerlo. Quiero una eternidad a tu lado.

- ¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa mía?

- Por supuesto.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te transformaste?

- ¿No lo sabes ya? Creo que te lo conté cuando nos conocimos.

- Bueno...sí, pero no sé lo que te condujo a entrar en el Hotel. Quiero decir, realmente no creo que seas el tipo de tío que va solo a un hotel, sabiendo que estaba lleno de vampiros, sin una buena razón.

En ese instante, Raphael se quedó en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo responder a Clary sin tener que entrar en una historia de fondo largo y francamente doloroso. A Raphael no le gustaba mirar hacia el pasado, especialmente la parte de su vida como un ser humano. Con el presente y el pasado, podrías hacerte ilusiones, engañarte. El pasado era un hecho sólido, tallado en piedra, que nunca podrías cambiar.

Sin embargo, Clary estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Un amigo dijo que entráramos en el hotel a por los vampiros.-Raphael cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la noche de su transformación. Hablaba en voz baja, pero sin perder su fuerza habitual.-Era un amigo muy cercano y sólo éramos ratas de la calle sin nada que perder. Por lo tanto, pedimos a un sacerdote que bendijese las armas que pudimos encontrar y después entramos. Pero no encontramos nada, por lo que nos relajamos. Más tarde nos dimos cuenta de que los vampiros estaban escondidos, esperando. Y tenía razón. Los vampiros atacaron cuando estábamos realmente preparados para el ataque, acabaron con la mayor parte de mis amigos e intentaron acabar conmigo, pero mordí al que lo intentó y escapé de forma temporal. Es decir, hasta que uno decidió morderme. Los vampiros enterraron todos los cadáveres, supongo, aunque de eso no me acuerdo. Yo fui el único que se convirtió en vampiro.

Clary se quedó callada por un momento.-Lo lamento.

Raphael sonrió, un poco triste.

Clary besó suavemente la marca del cuello de Raphael. Él se relajó y la apretó la mano suavemente, sonriendo. Clary le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, tumbándose en la cama de Raphael. Él se dirigió hacia ella lentamente, besándola suavemente, ella intensificó el beso, rasgando su labio inferior en un acto placentero. La sangre de Raphael se deslizó por su boca y ella gimió. Raphael continuó besando su mandíbula, barbilla, hasta que llegó a su cuello. Clary rodeó su cabeza con sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Un segundo más tarde, Raphael la mordió, bebiendo su sangre, ella se quedaría así, desangrándose para transformarla en de poco, la llevaría al cementerio y la enterraría para que resurgiera como una vampiresa y fuese suya...para siempre.

Ahora tenían toda la eternidad para estar juntos.


	10. Pasión al anochecer

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Todo ha cambiado desde que me enteré que Jace era mi hermano. Oí más conversaciones de las necesarias, he visto más horror de lo que esperaba ver algún día y creo que soy la persona más hiper-sensible con un sexto sentido que alguna vez soñé tener. Supuestamente, la persona que la ha estado consolando, no tiene un corazón que late, ni pulmones que respiran, ni ningún órgano que le funcione adecuadamente. Sin embargo, todos sus sentimientos se acentúan y magnifican, como si ella tuviera algún tipo de bomba hecha de metales ligados a su pecho, cuando él está cerca.

Ella era Clary Morgensten, hija de Valentine y hermana de Jace, el chico que más ha querido y deseado en su vida...hasta que le conoció a él.

Raphael Santiago.

La primera vez que se conocieron, fue accidentalmente, en la fiesta de Magnus Bane. Pero no le había prestado atención hasta más tarde esa misma noche, cuando visitó el Dumort por primera vez para rescatar a Simon.

- ¿Perdida en tus pensamientos, hija de Valentine?-una dulce voz varonil, rompe el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza vuelve a pensar con claridad, por instinto, su postura es tensa. Clary conoce la voz, tal vez mejor que nadie. Una dulce voz que podría derretir el hielo más frío o revivir a los muertos, una hermosa voz que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca y gima de anticipación.

Cuando ella no contesta, el dueño de la voz sonríe y pone un dedo en la comisura de sus finos labios. Clary no lleva ningún pintalabios ni maquillaje y su cabello pelirrojo brilla bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, despeinado y alborotado. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda son brillantes y oscuros cuando él la acaricia sus caderas. Ella se da cuenta de que él lleva su camisa desabrochada y los pantalones por debajo de su cintura.

- Ven aquí.-dice él, deliciosa y seductoramente, con su hermosa voz.

Clary se acerca a él porque no hay ninguna amenaza ni nada hostil en Raphael en ese momento. Raphael se acerca a ella, porque él tiene ese efecto en ella, el de querer hacer todo lo que él la dijese o pidiese.

Raphael la agarra por la camisa y la arrastra hacia su dormitorio en el Hotel Dumort. La puerta se abre y un instante después, está tumbada en la cama de Raphael, completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas. Raphael levanta la frente, pero se encoge de hombros y se mueve para que ella se acomode bien.

La ropa de Clary ha sido destrozada. Ella lo empuja a la cama y él queda sobre ella, sus caderas embistiendo de forma hipnótica, sus uñas profundizando en sus omoplatos, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para rasgar su piel. Clary deja escapar un suave gruñido de desaprobación antes de empujar con más fuerza sobre sus caderas. Raphael la mira fijamente, con sus ojos oscuros y agarra la barbilla de Clary con delicadeza, con sus largos, pálidos y delgados dedos. Clary lo agarra fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacia sí y lo besa ferviertemente, mientras sus caderas se mueven acompasadas.

Clary está perdida en sus emociones, pero no quiere hacer nada para dejar de sentir lo que siente. Ha comenzado a sentir algo por Raphael. Algo que la hace sentir completa, hermosa y caliente, como si él fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida, su único trozo de tierra en medio del océano que la impedia ahogarse. Raphael quería que Clary confiase en él y ella había aprendido a hacerlo, hasta el pundo de necesitarlo como no ha necesitado ninguna otra cosa en su vida. No había sentido esto por nadie...ni siquiera por Jace.

Hay algo en Raphael que la hace obedecer cada palabra que dice, una atracción hipnótica que la vuelve dependiente de él. Hay algo en su voz, completamente diferente del tono aburrido que emplea para los demás. Pero no se trata de la fascinación que los vampiros utilizan para que los humanos los obedezcan. ¡Oh, no! No es nada de eso. Es una sensación caliente que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca, que se vuelve sensible con cada roce de su piel. Es una tonalidad optimista que emplea sólo cuando está con ella...y que ha aprendido a amar.

Clary ronronea más suavemente, como si fuera una gatita, él gruñe cuando ella le hace esperar y se entretiene jugando con su cuerpo con suaves caricias que hacen que pida más, pero incluso así, Raphael suena sensual. Clary silva cuando está impaciente, pero suena elegante; y cuando tararea, a oídos de Raphael suena mejor que todos los malditos cantantes que ha escuchado a lo largo de su existencia; y cuando Clary canta, Raphael piensa que ella suena y se ve tan impresionante que no quiere tener nada más que escuchar.

Su posición cambia ahora y Raphael besa, lame y muerde suavemente su cuello, dejando marcas rojas que desaparecerán dentro de unas horas, mientras su lengua crea largos senderos húmedos por debajo de la oreja hasta su punto de pulso. Clary voltea la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole todo el acceso posible. Raphael gime y la penetra más profundamente.

Una de sus manos, masajea su pecho, mientras la otra está en su entrepierna. Clary pone su mano encima de la de él y hace un hermoso sonido de necesidad que Raphael tiene ganas de grabar y escucharlo todo el día. Parece que a Raphael le ha gustado, porque mueve sus manos lentamente, llevándola a la locura, mientras mordisquea su oreja.

Lo que Clary y Raphael sienten el uno por el otro, es algo muy simple, con un montón de respuestas complicadas. Se necesitan mutuamente, con una pasión casi enfermiza. Necesitan un montón de escusas para verse, pero cuando se juntan, parece que el mundo desaparece y sólo quedan ellos dos.

Clary siente libertad y la pasión desenfrenada que él la brinda. Raphael la necesita, ella es la única persona que calma su soledad, la única que no le ve como el sanguinario vampiro que es incapaz de sentir nada.

Ambos son complicados, al igual que lo que sienten. Pero tienen una cosa clara: este amor es el más prohibido de todos los tiempos.


	11. Tres minutos

**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**

* * *

Me sentía diferente. Rara. Demasiado rara.

Hace tan sólo unas horas, Isabelle había estado bailando con Simon en la fiesta de Magnus Bane, pero se había emborrachado y le había dejado beber la pócima que lo había convertido en rata. ¡En rata! ¡Mi pobre Simon!

Todo se había tratado de un malentendido. Había guardado a Simon en mi mochila, pero un vampiro le había secuestrado por error. Sin embargo, ahora estoy aquí, en el Hotel Dumort, parada frente a un montón de vampiros.

Ahora, es cuando empiezo a tener algo de miedo sobre los vampiros. Pero no es miedo y terror lo que siento. Sino miedo a mis emociones. Porque tal y como había pasado con Jace hace unos días, el corazón me había comenzado a latir de forma apresurada al ver al muchacho de pelo rizado que estábamos manteniendo como rehén.

Raphael.

Raphael Santiago.

Jefe y líder de los vampiros.

Su mirada oscura, indicaba lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser; pero sus palabras vivaces, me llegaban hasta el fondo del alma, hipnotizándome, sumergiéndome en su voz.

Mis ojos se posan en los suyos, lo observo fijamente. Observo su sonrisa, sus brillantes dientes que se asoman por su apetecible boca.

Todo en él me atraía, sus ojos, su boca, su voz…

Y es ahí cuando quiero salir de ahí. Desde el momento en que he posado mis ojos en Raphael, me he olvidado de todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Ya ni siquiera me importa que Simon, Jace y los vampiros de la sala nos estén mirando. Raphael no parece preocupado, sonríe y mi corazón se acelera. Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir casi de inmediato, mirándole.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero parecía que en esos minutos, se había detenido.

Jace dice algo y salgo de mi ensoñación. Contengo mi mirada de reproche y furia y me quedo allí, parada mientras observo como Simon forcejea con un vampiro. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca.

Tres minutos.

Habían pasado tres minutos en los que habíamos estado mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

Lo miro, pero Raphael no me presta atención.

Su mirada se torna curiosa, me escudriña y reprimo una sonrisa, aunque no puedo evitar que mi pulso se acelere. Al parecer le he causado suficiente interés. Por una vez, doy gracias por estar aquí. Estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos en un futuro próximo, porque hay algo fascinante en Raphael, que me hace volver a él, querer verle de nuevo, para sentir su boca sobre la mía, su piel en la mía.

Una fuerza, un anhelo desconocido para mí, me impulsa a verle de nuevo.

Quiero la eternidad a su lado, o al menos, en su cercanía.


End file.
